


Voodoo

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Catspaw, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sulu’s a tad shaken.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Set after the “Catspaw” episode.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

By the time alpha shift has finished and they’re both back in their quarters, Hikaru still hasn’t said a word since beaming back up from the planet. He _looked_ fine, and Dr. McCoy must’ve cleared him for duty, but he was weirdly stiff behind the helm and didn’t respond to any of Pavel’s usual whispered jokes. They walk back in silence. As soon as the door’s shut behind them, Hikaru’s stripping out of his gold tunic—clearly ready to just conk out.

Pavel knows that if Hikaru wanted to talk about it, he would. But he’s not, and it’s killing Pavel with worry. As Hikaru wrestles out of his boots, Pavel plops down on the end of Hikaru’s bed and asks, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Hikaru._ ”

Hikaru looks over at him, stripped down to just his black duty pants and undershirt, the thin material stretched across his muscular frame, showing off just how well built he is—he’s well trained and _tough_. He knows what he’s doing. And yet, he faced something insurmountable. He was out of communication for way too long. Pavel’s fairly certain that if the captain hadn’t gone down to stage a rescue, he would’ve never seen Hikaru again. 

Hikaru’s not the kind to mope over needing a rescue—it’s hardly the first time a landing party’s had bad luck. But he’s definitely upset about _something._

He shakes his head, hands falling to his hips. Then he lifts one to run back through his hair, and he slowly explains, “I honestly don’t even _know_ , Pavel. I don’t remember most of what happened down there. I heard from Kirk’s report that I... I know I was _controlled_ , and I worked against the captain and Spock—even tried to fight them. It’s just so... _creepy_. Knowing I was used like that. Like a puppet or something. And it’s not even the first time—how often am I going to lose my mind to some alien force?” He has a visible, almost violent full-body shiver. Pavel can totally see why that’d be upsetting.

He reaches out to rub Hikaru’s arms and promise, “You’re safe here, though. None of that creepy Russian woodoo can get you.”

Hikaru marginally softens and mutters, “S’not Russian.”

“Of course it is. That is where all the witches were.”

Hikaru _finally_ cracks a smile. He snorts, “Sure, Pavel.” 

He lets out another long sigh, but this one doesn’t sound so heavy. He joins Pavel on the edge of the bed, but instead of crawling over to the headboard, he scoops Pavel up in his arms. Pavel returns the warm hug, even rubbing Hikaru’s back. A part of him wishes he had seen what went on down there, but the rest of him is just glad it’s over and Hikaru’s safe. 

Hikaru murmurs into Pavel’s hair, “It’s good to be home.”


End file.
